


the weakest and frailest of hopes

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demon Sex, Face-Fucking, Fade Sex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "I didn't catch your name," Dorian said, scrutinizing the man with the grapes and the unnaturally pretty eyes.
Relationships: Desire Demon/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	the weakest and frailest of hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



Dorian bit into the soft, bruise-coloured flesh of another grape, or at least a thing that looked and tasted like a grape. In the hazy landscapes of the Fade things were never entirely as they seemed. A mouse wasn't always a mouse, a man wasn't always a man, and the Black City always loomed on the horizon, unreachable. 

"I didn't catch your name," Dorian said, scrutinizing the man with the grapes and the unnaturally pretty eyes.

"You may call me whatever you desire," he replied, and Dorian held back a snort. Well, desire demons - especially the lesser demons - weren't exactly known for subtlety, and he highly doubted this one was on a first name basis with the Forbidden Ones.

"Right, I'll bear that in mind." Now that the demon had realised he was onto him, the easy flow of the conversation had drawn to a halt, which was just fine with Dorian. He was done talking anyway.

When he stepped forward and kissed the demon-man's lips they felt wrong, in the same way that, even with a belt, an oversized pair of breeches still just wouldn't sit right. At a glance, they passed for human, but upon closer inspection the resemblance would only continue to fool anyone who'd never actually  _ encountered  _ a human. Their eyes were a little too wide and too bright. Their ears weren't quite the right shape.

Then there were the tentacles.

Dorian felt their caress as they wound around his body, yet they lacked the weight of a lover's arms, neither wholly corporeal or incorporeal. He sighed as three of the shadowy tendrils began to remove his clothes - not real clothes, thankfully, given how long it would take to unfasten that many buckles in the waking world - and another wrapped around his stiffening cock.

The touch was light and fleeting, intended to leave him desperately aroused but ultimately unsatisfied, even as another of the tendrils skimmed over a nipple, and two more slid between his thighs, brushing up against his ass. Dorian sighed as he pushed back against the tip of one, all the while remembering that the demon wanted to be inside him in more ways than one. 

"Tell me what you want," the demon whispered, eyes burning with raw power. His lips were cold as he kissed Dorian's neck, with no breath to warm them. 

"More," Dorian said, closing his eyes to focus on the barely-there touches, and moaned when one of the tentacles thrusted inside him, shaping itself to his anatomy to provide the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. As he revelled in the feeling of fullness, and the way the shadow tentacle dragged back and forth inside him, the demon dropped to his knees, taking his cock in his mouth. 

The dual sensations were almost too much, too fast, but no hands (or other appendages) came to steady his hips when they jerked forward, and Dorian didn't bother to restrain himself as he fucked the demon's mouth with quick, urgent thrusts. There were many things you ought to worry about when having sex with a desire demon in the Fade, but accidentally hurting them wasn't one of those things. Even if that was possible...well, this was a  _ demon _ whose ulterior motive was to  _ possess _ you.

Dorian moaned as his cock nudged against what passed for the back of the demon's throat at the same time the tendril inside him found that sweet spot. If he kept his eyes squeezed shut he could imagine he was with that dashing dwarf from the Ventus Ambassadoria or the man who'd shared a knowing glance with him at the marketplace. No - he'd best keep even the smallest hopes and desires to himself, lest the demon probed further, extending its reach within, devouring his dreams and swallowing his spirit whole. 

Even if that risk  _ was  _ part of the thrill. 

Dorian tried to grip the demon's hair, to hold him in place as he kept fucking his face, but each time it slipped from between his fingers. The colours flickered from ginger, to midnight blue, and back to blonde as the demon struggled to settle on any one desire, searching for a meal while Dorian offered nothing more than morsels. He would lose interest soon, or change tactics. Both would be dangerous.

The density of the shadow tendrils intensified as Dorian came with a strangled sob, and they moved swiftly to support him before his legs buckled, taking the shape of a dark throne. He might have laughed at the  _ naïvety _ of the desire demon's assumptions about mages or Vints or whatever it saw when it looked upon him, if he hadn't been preoccupied with the ecstasy of the moment, or with conjuring a wreath of fire that engulfed them both. His own magic couldn't hurt him here, so long as Dorian's dreams remained his own, the fabric of the Fade folding around  _ his  _ whims and desires.

And so, as the flames licked at his glistening copper skin, and the demon screamed and turned to ash, Dorian's only concern was changing his bedsheets in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a verse in the _Canticle of Exaltations._


End file.
